


Planets Align

by jon_ketch



Category: Jupiter - Fandom, Planets - Fandom, saturn - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Planets, Planetshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jon_ketch/pseuds/jon_ketch
Summary: First fanfiction haha it is probably really bad, and odds are I am never going to finish. If you read it feedback is appreciated. Won't have an update schedule unless I find the motivation. I am trying to create diverse characters, but if I do something wrong or you get offended by something pls let me know. Mostly mlm with some side relationships.
Relationships: Saturn/Jupiter
Kudos: 3





	Planets Align

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, more of an intro to characters and how relationships between characters are at. Uranus is non-binary, so if i mess up pronouns for them or something else, feel free to lmk. This may not be consistent but if people enjoy it I will continue.

It was almost that time of year again, summer. “I’m excited to see you again Saturn.” Jupiter said excitedly over the phone. “I’m excited to see the others too, but I don’t keep in contact with them over the school year.”

“I don’t either really, I text Neptune from time to time, but usually just about romantic advice. Not entirely sure why she asks me, as i’ve never been in a relationship.” I think back to the previous summer, the last time I saw Jupiter in person. I remember being sad leaving, but it didn’t seem to affect Jupiter much. He bottles up his emotions, and tries to put up a strong emotional barrier. I don’t ask about it, but my best guess is that it has something to do with his home life. My thoughts were interrupted when Jupiter replied.

“Maybe we can change that once we go to the Island again. There are a bunch of pretty girls that I’m sure would love to date you.” I felt my face heating up a bit, as an image of my crush popped up in my head. “Have you been doing the workout routine I recommend? Don’t bother lying cause once we are together again we are going to workout everyday, and I’ll be able to tell what you have been doing.” I laughed a bit at that, while contemplating what I should tell him. 

“I haven’t been consistently doing your workout, it is pretty intense.” Jupiter is somewhat of a bodybuilder, but not to an extreme extent. He has a six pack and everything, but his arms don’t look like they are going to burst when he flexes. I realize I am thinking about his body again, and try to focus on what he is talking about.

“We only have two weeks left until we leave for Ogygia, which seems super long now. I would have killed to be two weeks away a month ago!” Jupiter grumbled. I smile at that, thinking back to last year's trip to Ogygia. My parents had been a bit upset when I left to go to the airport, but were also excited for me. I can’t remember much about the journey there, although on the last layover I met up with Mars and Earth, who had the same flight as me. The two twin sisters looked very similar, except for one detail. Their eyes were almost opposite, Earth’s being blue with some green tint to it, and Mars’ orangish brown, with streaks of red coming out from the pupil. Both their eyes contrast their dark skin, creating an interesting trait that isn’t commonly seen. 

“I’m excited to be out of school, but a bit nervous for next year. Junior Year (11th grade, usually ages 16-17) is really important for getting into a good college. My grades so far haven’t been bad, but I want to go out of state for college. I’m kind of sick of this place, everyone is so judgmental about everything. Maybe we could go to college together?” I hoped I didn’t sound desperate, but having an excuse to leave Utah would be great.

“That would be fun, but your grades are way better than mine, so you would have to downgrade to come to the same college as me.” Jupiter lived in Washington, near Seattle to be specific. “We still have plenty of time before college, take this summer break to think about what you want to do, but don’t stress yourself out. You always overthink things, and in the end get anxious because of it,” I hate to admit he is right, but he has known me for six years.

“I guess you are right, but my parents won’t stop talking about it. College is a big thing at my house, especially after my older siblings got full ride scholarships to good colleges. Come to think of it, aren’t you an only child?” Jupiter doesn’t talk about his family much, but I do know a few things. 

“Yeah, kinda sucks being alone with two old people in your house with no one close to your age.” I giggle at that comment, thinking about his weird ways of referring to adults. “What are you laughing at? Did I say something funny?” I begin to laugh harder, which causes Jupiter to start laughing as well. As we slowly stop, a sinking feeling sits in my stomach. 

“I really miss you Jupiter, I know I can call you and all, but it sucks not being able to see you in person.” I think back to everything me and Jupiter have done together, and a smile briefly appears on my face. Jupiter has always been touchy, and I find myself craving physical contact. Usually I don’t like being touched, but he is the exception.

“I miss you too, but we will be able to be together soon enough. After that maybe one of us can visit the other over fall break. You already have a job, and I can get one to help pay.” I felt a bit of relief hearing that idea, as I don’t think I can handle so much time apart again.

“That sounds great, I’m not sure what I would do without you. I’ll look at some flights tomorrow, just to get an idea about pricing.” I realize what I said, and begin feeling the familiar emotion of embarrassment. I can only hope he doesn’t take it the wrong way.

“I don’t know what I would do without you either. I’ll ask my folks about jobs nearby.” I feel some weight come off of me after that comment, but it is replaced by a furious blush. “I live a few blocks down from the grocery store, so that might be my best bet.” I work at a local bookstore, mostly for the 30% off employee discount. Jupiter teases me for it, but he doesn’t mean any harm.

“Let me know how that goes.” I look over at my clock to see that it is already 11pm. “I really should be getting to bed, I open tomorrow.” Jupiter is an hour behind, so it would be 10pm for him. “You should get to bed soon too, I heard sleeping well improves workout results.” I hear a sigh, as I have used this line many times before.

“Yeah yeah I know, good night Saturn. I’ll text you when I wake up. Tomorrow night I have family dinner, so I can’t call you.” I know Jupiter can’t control his schedule, but I really wish he could at times. It may seem stupid, but not being able to call him before bed causes me to loose sleep.

“Goodnight Jupiter, see you soon. I’m going to hang up now, if you can text me at your family dinner I would love to hear about it. I have nothing to do tomorrow night.” I pressed the hang up button, and reached over to plug my phone in. As I got settled, I began to think back to my friends that I only see at Ogygia. The twins, Earth and Mars, who both have unique and contrasting personalities. Then there is Venus, who is head over heels in love with Neptune. Neptune has a soft spot for venus, but has trouble dissecting her feelings. Uranus is kind of a loner, but they still interact with everyone. Mercury is Mars’ best friend, who didn’t know what she was getting into. Mercury has a fiery personality once you get to know her, but is very shy in the beginning. Then there is Sun, who goes by Sunny of all things. He is the one who pays for all of us to go to Ogygia. He also happens to own the island, which he hasn’t told us how he ended up doing. Sun is about a year older than all of us, and has something going on with Mars’ and Earth’s older sister, Moon. The sisters all know Sun better than most of us, but we still get the rumors. Overall, this group is very diverse, whether it be personality, interests, or race. We all ended up going to Ogygia when we were 10, after winning a writing competition on why we should be chosen. Now that we are older, we have suspicions that it was more about personality than how well you wrote. I smile at the thought of seeing everyone again, while drifting off to sleep.

-

I woke up to my alarm at 5am, and quickly sent a text to Jupiter.

Me -> Hey I’m up and heading to the airport in about 30 minutes. Call me if you can :)

Jupiter -> At the airport right now, waiting for my plane to take off, won’t be able to call, but I’ll see you at our next layover. 

I smile at that, and remember to thank Sun for getting us flights that line up with each other, so we could be together for some of the flights. Sometimes I think that he is up to something, but I can’t put my finger on it. I get out of bed and head to the shower, where I had already put my clothes the day before. After I shower, I grab a bagel and my suitcase and head out to my car. I had prepared everything weeks ahead, and tried to encourage Jupiter to do so. He usually procrastinates things like this, but I'm glad this time I was able to get him to pack early. As I drove towards the airport, I realized I was bouncing in my seat. I was slightly embarrassed, but continued to do so. I pulled into the long term airport parking, and paid using the “Sunny Money” card, which is what Sun likes to call it. He sends it to each of us every year to pay for various things like this. I head inside to do the security checks, and other things until I finally arrive at my gate. I sent a quick text to Neptune, asking how she was doing. I didn’t expect a response but was surprised when she replied.

Me -> How are you doing? I’m at my local airport waiting to get called to my plane, and thought you might be waiting as well. 

Neptune -> I’m doing fine. With Venus, he wanted to meet up and be on the same flights. We still haven't left for the airport since our flight doesn’t leave for another couple hours. 

Me -> Say hi to Venus for me, is he still flirting with you every chance he gets?

Neptune -> Of course, you know him too well. I’ve got to get ready so see you later.

Me -> See you later, have safe travels :)

As I send the last text my flight gets called. I head over to the counter and hand the worker my ticket, After that I head onto the plane and find a nice seat next to a window. Nobody sits next to me, and I look around a bit. The plane is fairly empty, with about one person per 3 seats. I pull out my phone to play a game, and soon enough the plane is taking of,

-  
My flight finally landed, and I tried to quickly get off the plane. Since it wasn’t very full, it didn’t take too long, but it still felt like forever. I walked as fast as I could to get into the airport, because I had the feeling Jupiter would be outside of my section. When I stepped into the airport, I quickly looked around until I saw the familiar face. Sand colored hair, with a red birthmark above the right eyebrow. Fairly tall, with muscles making his T-shirt a bit tight. I could hear my heartbeat loud and clear. It felt like a countdown, slowly going quicker and quicker. I began running towards him and then he saw me. He opened up his arms, and I went directly to them. As he hugged me I felt myself relaxing, and I raised my arms to return the hug. He smelled fairly similar to what his scent was like last year, which I liked. Jupiter Smelled like pine trees and morning rain, but in Jupiter way. It is hard to explain, but I really liked it. I decided to stay silent and enjoy his company, and it seemed like he chose the same. After a minute or two of hugging, he then let go of me and grabbed my hand. He picked up my suitcase and began to guide me to what I presume was where our next plane was. We walked for a bit then stopped in sector C, which had the flights going to South America. We sat down in the seats, and I decided to end the silence.

“I really missed you. I hope we aren’t separated for so long next time,” I whispered. I’m not entirely sure why being quiet is the mood, but it seems to be working fine.

“I really missed you too, and I will make sure we see each other at least two times in between summers.” I smiled with a faint blush and then adjusted myself to get more comfortable. We talked a little, but mostly just sat next to each other in silence. It wasn’t awkward, but we were both overwhelmed with each other's presence. After about an hour, our flight got called. I proceeded to the desks, and repeated the process that I did at the last airport. Within a few minutes, me and Jupiter were settled on the plane. Now that the excitement had worn off, I began to feel super tired. I lifted the divider in between us, and leaned on Jupiters shoulder. He then grabbed a jacket from his pack, and laid it on top of us. As the plane took off, Jupiter started playing with my hair. It felt nice, but it was nothing that he hasn’t done before. I hummed in appreciation, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
